This invention is related to aerosol dispensers, and more particularly, to an adapter clamp that enables a delivery system to be connected to the top of an aerosol can.
Aerosol cans dispense a variety of ingredients for use in a wide range of applications including disinfectants, paints, antiperspirants, deodorants and insecticides. Typically, an active ingredient is mixed with a solvent, and the mixture is pressurized with a propellant and stored under pressure in the aerosol can. Aerosol cans generally include a port at one end that is normally closed off by an internal valve which, when opened, allows the pressurized mixture therein to escape through the valve stem.
The active mixture is typically sprayed by pushing down/sideways on the valve stem with an actuator located at the top of the can that displaces the valve. The pressure on the actuator is typically supplied by finger pressure. In some instances, such as when using insecticides, it is sometimes desirable to attach a delivery system, such as a hose or a wand, to the aerosol can to extend the reach or to more accurately direct the contents of the aerosol can to corners, crevices, pits, hollows and other areas which are difficult to access. Although various adapter devices have been available heretofore to couple a delivery system with the aerosol can, there is a need for a new and improved adapter clamp for quickly and easily connecting and/or disconnecting the delivery system to an aerosol can.